<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceremonial by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436375">Ceremonial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down Memory Lane [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>did</i> Andy give Quynh for their wedding?<br/>Prequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290386">Memories</a>.</p><p>Now with Andromaquynh fanart!!!</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>This is basically my headcanon backstory for all of my Andromaquynh canon stories!</b>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down Memory Lane [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceremonial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenfics/gifts">queenofthefallenfics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>given that I couldn't find much about vietnamese ceremonies dating back so far that it'd be relevant for Quynh, I just mashed up own ideas. None of this is in any way historically accurate.</p><p>I noticed that Lykon is really only barely in this, but I was too caught up in Andromaquynh love to focus on him! And I mean it's their wedding day, so I think he won't resent the gals for ignoring him a bit xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromache is nervous. </p><p>She <em>hates</em> it.</p><p>No, not the occasion, not anything like that. She has no regrets about that whatsoever. The opposite, in fact- she wants to do this with Quynh like she rarely wanted anything before.</p><p>Just. This feeling. Why does she have to be so bloody <em>nervous</em>? </p><p>Not even all mortals are this agitated before they join a new union. Why would she?</p><p>Her hands are sweaty.</p><p>She didn't sweat when she killed ten poachers on the way here, yet now that she is there...</p><p> </p><p>"Andromache?" there is laughter hidden in Lykon's voice, and Andromache whips around to glare at him. </p><p>"What?!" </p><p>She immediately regrets snapping at him. They can't do this without him, after all. Whether or not she believes in a god- probably especially because she <em>doesn't</em> believe in a god- every union, every ceremony, needs a witness.</p><p>"...how is Quynh?" she asks in a slightly more pleasant tone of voice.</p><p>"Just fine." Lykon smiles, leaning against a tree and watching her with a twinkle in his eyes. "She is almost ready. ...and how are you holding up?"</p><p>Andromache resists the urge to pull a grimace, yet something must still be showing on her face, for Lykon laughs out loud.</p><p>"It will be alright, Andromache. Quynh wants to be bound to you, and you to her. What could go wrong?"</p><p>From the look on his face, Andromache knows that he realises his mistake as soon as the words leave his lips.</p><p>Because there are a lot of things that could go wrong.</p><p>They could get ambushed. Andromache could forget her vows. She could get her clothes dirty before she ever makes it to the ceremony. She could misplace her gift to Quynh. Quynh might not <em>like</em> her gift to her. </p><p> </p><p>Andromache starts to hyperventilate, and Lykon kneels down in front of her. "Breath, Andromache. It's- whatever you are worrying about, it is going to be fine. You do not <em>really</em> believe Quynh is going to run away from you, do you?"</p><p>Andromache hastily shakes her head. That is, in fact, the one thing she isn't worried about. She knows Quynh is as devoted to her as she is to her. Maybe that should be reassuring- the biggest worry out of the way- but as she had never even considered it as a possible problem, the other worries are still heavy on her mind. </p><p>Lykon shakes her head at her, patting her knees. "I wish I could make it better, but I do not know how to help you."</p><p>Andromache waves him away with a surly expression on her face. Yes, maybe she <em>cannot</em> be helped.</p><p> </p><p>"Andromache?"</p><p>Quynh's voice makes Andromache look up immediately- and then she almost falls face-first to the ground, so stunned by the other woman's appearance.</p><p>She looks stunning, outright radiant in her dark red robes and black scarf with orange embroidery. Andromache remembers where she bought that scarf for her on the road almost a decade ago... she hadn't seen it in a while, but apparently that hadn't been because Quynh had lost it, but to keep it in good condition for this day.</p><p>"Quynh," Andromache whispers. "You look- I hadn't realised you could look even more beautiful."</p><p>She doesn't often comment on someone's appearance, but in this moment it is actually the least corny thing she can think to say, and the only one she can put into words.</p><p>"You look very good yourself, my Anh," Quynh smiles. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Andromache nods, fumbling with her long sleeves and quickly picking up her gift from the floor and tucking it through her belt behind her back so Quynh won't see.</p><p>"Then let's go." Quynh takes her hand, and together they walk to the hill they have picked for this ceremony.</p><p>Lykon follows behind at a distance, letting them be together in this moment. He is not there to carry out the ceremony after all, just as a wittness.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Quynh," Andromache takes a deep breath once they reach the top of the hill, taking Quynh's hands in her own. She has rehearsed this. She can do this.</p><p>"I love you. I know you know this, but I still want to say it again. I love you more than I have ever loved- anything before, I want to be bound to you forever. Maybe I was not often truly alone before in my life, but I had been <em>lonely</em> before I met you, and there is no one I would rather share infinity with than with you, as long as you will have me."</p><p>Quynh has tears in her eyes at that, but her voice is steady as she starts to speak. Andromache is glad that she went first- she isn't all-that certain she would manage to speak without a rasp in her voice after this. She can feel her own eyes getting wet as well.</p><p>"Anh, my love," Quynh says, never looking anywhere but Andromache's eyes, "I had been lost before you found me, and when we did meet you saved me in more ways than one. Your kindness not only brought me back to life, it brought back my will to live, too- you reminded me that there is good in this world, and you still remind me of this every day we are together. I wish to be with you for as long as you will have me."</p><p>"Forever, then," Andromache whispers, and Quynh chuckles wetly.</p><p>"Forever. Just you and me-"</p><p>"until the end." Andromache finishes for her. </p><p>For a moment, they simply grin at each other, then Quynh withdraws her hands and reaches up to unclasp her own necklace.</p><p>Letting the leather band glide through her fingers, Quynh looks at it for a moment before smiling at Andromache and gently moving back her hair so she can fasten the necklace around her neck.</p><p>Shocked, Andromache lets her do it, too taken aback to realise that she could hold up her own hair to help. This is <em>Quynh's</em> necklace and Quynh <em>loves</em> this pendant, this is-</p><p>"It is one of the few things I have from my home," Quynh interrupts her musings, gently covering the pendant on Andromache's chest with her hand. "and I want you to have it- to carry a piece of me with you wherever you go. I know we are not often apart, but I want you to take it with you in these moments, and I want you to hold it dear even when we are together."</p><p>Andromache doesn't know what to say. She had, of course, already known that Quynh loves her, but still- </p><p>Not knowing what else to do, she pulls her into a fierce, desperate kiss.</p><p>Quynh gasps when their lips meet, then melting into the kiss, her right hand still on Andromache's chest and the other coming up to stroke her cheek. </p><p>Andromache whimpers, deepening the kiss- before she remembers something and quickly draws back.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Andromache rasps out as she breaks the kiss. "I still have to- here," she fumbles with her belt before she can free what she is looking for.</p><p>A little dagger, polished to shine brightly in the sunlight, with elegant engravings on the blade and a thick leather handle. It has been a trusty weapon to her in the past, and she knows Quynh enjoys the fight with a dagger, but...</p><p>"I am sorry that I have nothing from home that I could give you," she starts, a little uncertain after what Quynh had just gifted her with. Truly, her only home isn't a place anymore, but her family, wherever Quynh and Lykon are.</p><p>"...but I can give you this. I know it is not much, and you already have a blade-"</p><p>"I love it." Quynh chokes out, interrupting her ramblings. "I- sorry. thank you, Andromache. I know this is one of your favorite blades."</p><p>"I thank you for accepting it," Andromache whispers when Quynh's hands wrap around the handle, taking it from her hands.</p><p>They are probably mixing up the customs and traditions of a hundred different cultures here and she can't even remember where exactly she had heard these ceremonial words in particular, but maybe that is just all the more fitting for them both.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Quynh is the one to lean in and press her lips to Andromache's.</p><p>She is smiling into the kiss, and Andromache's lips curl up into a smile too before opening for Quynh's tongue, pulling her impossibly closer into her arms...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They pull apart when Lykon starts to cheer, and Andromache has to snort, wiping the tears from her eyes and throwing an arm around Quynh's shoulders as she turns to face him.</p><p>"Sorry for ignoring you, Lykon," she chuckles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh, I know neither of you is sorry," he says dryly, but he is smiling, "and truly, neither am I. Now, will you come eat dinner before you are going to disappear on me for the night?"</p><p>Quynh laughs, a bright, melodical sound, and skips over to hug him tightly, careful with the dagger that is still in her hand, before taking Andromache's hand again. "That we will!"</p><p> </p><p>Andromache can't stop herself from smiling brightly. Really, she isn't even trying to. Her hand flutters up to the necklace, and she carefully touches the pendant.</p><p>Right now, she is the luckiest woman in the entire world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020-11-07<br/>Just getting the news that Biden won right as I'm about to post this, aaaah Whoohoo</p><p>2020-12-01<br/>Update: <b><a href="https://someonesartdump.tumblr.com/post/636331704213192705/the-beautifull-wedding-of-andromache-quynh">art</a></b> by @jackwolfskid/@someonesartdump on tumblr :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>